heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
雷克薩
Rexxar is a Ranged Warrior Hero from the Warcraft universe. Rexxar, the Champion of the Horde, is a half-ogre, half-orc beastmaster of the Mok’Nathal clan. Background Out in the wild, there is only the law of the jungle; survival depends on having a pack, on looking out for one another. Together with his loyal animal companions, the bear Misha and Spirit the hawk, he prowls the Nexus, always looking for the next challenge. The strength of the bear, the hawk's swiftness, and the hunter's cunning make them a formidable (and inseparable) team.Rexxar, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-09-09 Gameplay Summary Rexxar is a Warrior with a mechanic akin to The Lost Vikings, as he is essentially two Heroes into one. He calls upon his bear companion Misha to follow him around the battlefield and attack his foes. Misha is integral to Rexxar’s gameplay, harassing enemies, absorbing damage, and stunning enemy characters. Overall, Rexxar fits well in double Warrior compositions, as he has a solid laning power, can clear mercenary camps at ease, and is provided with a good blend of survivability, damage and utility. Strengths *Strong solo laning capacities. *Decent duelist. *Can solo Mercenary Camps at ease. *Misha can be used to grant vision and scouting. *Very strong during map objectives that require to defend areas (i.e. Dragon Shire) or to channel (i.e. Towers of Doom). **In addition, Misha can be issued to move while Rexxar is channeling an objective without interrupting the channel. *Can potentially reach one of the highest healthpools in the game thanks to . * is a decent ability to chase enemy Heroes, as well useful in wave clear. * is a powerful and disruptive ability, specially when facing multiple melee Heroes. * , specially when combined with , makes Misha incredibly resilient, allowing Rexxar to clear Mercenary Camps and even Boss Camps. * grants Misha an Assassin-level damage output. * covers huge range, and is highly effective at securing takedowns. Weaknesses *Considerably high learning curve as controlling Misha requires practice. *Low healthpool for a Warrior (including Misha's). *Low damage output outside of . *Very weak if Misha is killed. *Heroes with "Hit X Heroes" quest talents can easily abuse of Misha, using her as advantage. *Misha can be easily exploited by other Heroes to attack Rexxar and his allies (i.e. Kael'thas using Misha to spread ; Kel'Thuzad using to pin down Misha against other Heroes). Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Animal Husbandry Build: focused on the level 4 talent , to keep Rexxar alive as long as possible to increase his and Misha's health to exponentially high amounts, as well picking other defensive talents, such as and , to make Rexxar and Misha incredibly resilient. *Bruiser Misha Build: focused on maximizing Misha's damage output, making her a big threat during teamfights. This build also allows her to easily clear Mercenary Camps and even Boss Camps. Tips Players who choose to hunt by Rexxar’s side in the Nexus will find a Warrior like no other. Rexxar’s trait is Misha, his loyal bear companion who will fight with you and distract enemies while you throw your axes from safety. Use Spirit Swoop to slow all enemies in a line and set up a charge from Misha who will stun any enemy she hits. If your faithful friend gets low on health, Mend Pet will make sure she’s ready to get back into the action. To make Misha more terrifying, choose Bestial Wrath as your Heroic to give her increased attack damage and make her a force to be reckoned with. If you prefer to play a more team oriented style, Unleash the Boars will create a horde of boars to hunt down enemy Heroes and slow them to bring the advantage to your allies. Matchups Pairings Much like with the Lost Vikings, Rexxar and Misha can spread reliably. In addition, Rexxar's can further prolong Stukov's slow effects and vice-versa with his abilities Spirit Swoop and Unleash the Boars. Effective against Effective foes Rexxar is pretty much two heroes in one, as he is always accompanied by Misha. Because of that, both of them become easier targets for , therefore using their greatest strength against themselves. Additionally, this aids Kel'Thuzad in completing his trait quest, . Rexxar is an easy target because of Misha. Since she counts as a Hero too, Malthael can easily exploit her AI and feed on her, plus getting the bonus heal from ; he can also quickly farm Misha to complete his quest talents. Skins ;Champion of the Horde ;Frostlord Rexxar :When the Crystal Citadel fell, the Frostlords were scattered and never heard from again. Legend holds that some still wander the frozen tundras or the north, ever searching for a new home. :Features themed abilities. ;Beastmaster :A beastmaster is at one with the wilds. When they kill, they ensure every part of the animal is made use of. ;Raider :The terrans are descended from Earth's exiled prisoners, mutants and degenerates. Some, like military ursine-handler Cpl. Rex Arkk, are more genetically aberrant than others. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. Trivia * Rexxar was the first ranged Warrior added in Heroes of the Storm. Development Rexarr was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 He was showcased as a character in 2013.2013-11-09, Heroes Skin Showcase - Heroes of the Storm - Blizzcon 2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 As of December 2014, he was still intended for inclusion, but his release date was unknown.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 He was formally revealed at GamesCom 2015.2015-08-05, NEW HEROES JOIN THE BRAWL AT GAMESCOM. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-08-22 Rexxar Heroes Rend1.jpg Rexxar pose.jpg Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References